


night time routine

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit has a message for Logan.





	night time routine

"You've been working too hard," Deceit announces, appearing in Logan's doorway. Logan looks up, and Deceit can see purple bruises of exhaustion beneath his eyes.

"I'm fine," Logan insists. Deceit flicks his forked tongue out, not bothering to hide the distaste on his face when he tastes the bitterness of a lie.

"Try again," he suggests. "And this time, try doing so _truthfully_. Since, you know." He gestures at himself, already dressed for bed. Only his customary hat and gloves remain of his ordinary outfit, and that's because he's technically in the light sides' area. He _knows_ rationally that it's fine, they won't say anything about the scales littering his hands or the fact the scales on his face extend just a tad into his hairline, but fear doesn't play rationally. 

"All right, so I'm exhausted," Logan admits, scrubbing his face with one hand. "I've been neglecting you and Remus, too, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about it-"

"Make it up to us," Deceit murmurs. "With snuggles." He flutters his eyelashes and is soon rewarded with a laugh.

Deceit knows he's touch starved. Remus is, too. It's a byproduct of being relegated to the darkest recesses of Thomas's mind for so long. It's hard for them to accept touch from anyone but Logan at this point, although he's been working on it with Virgil. Remus can hug his twin, but he, too, struggles.

"Ready," Logan announces, pulling Deceit from his contemplative thoughts. "Which room?"

"Mine," Deceit says. "I don't trust you not to keep working in yours and Remus's is still half-flooded. It's proving difficult to clean up." Logan sighs, adjusting his glasses.

"I'll try to provide my assistance tomorrow," Logan says. "It listens to me sometimes."

"Roman also volunteered his help," Deceit says. "Well. 'Volunteer' is a strong word. Remus told him to help or he'd yeet him into a canyon." The corners of Logan's mouth twitch.

"He shouldn't threaten his brother," is all Logan says.

"No," Deceit says, agreeably enough. He clasps Logan's hand, the touch burning through his glove, and sinks down into his room.

"Hey, losers," Remus shouts as soon as he sees them. He's sprawled out in the middle of Deceit's bed, surrounded by pillows. "Get in, we're going cuddling."

"Shoes off," Deceit softly reminds the worn-out Logan. "And glasses off." He puts Logan's glasses away himself, not trusting the logical side _or_ the side currently trying to compose a haiku about Logan's ass to do so safely.

"There," Deceit murmurs in satisfaction, letting his hat and gloves fall where he stands and climbing into bed. Thanks to Remus's body heat, the blankets are already warm and he burrows into them with a sigh, curling up against Logan's chest. Arms bracket him and he smiles sleepily. Thanks to his part-snake nature, he almost always ends up in the middle, so he can receive the most warmth and he takes full advantage of it.

"I love you," he tells the world at large. Remus's mustache grazes him as Remus kisses him, just above his ear.

"Love you, too, Dee," Remus announces. "Oh, and Logan. I love Logan."

"And I love the both of you," Logan says. His sentence is interrupted by a prolonged yawn. "Thank you, Deceit. I needed this."

"I know you did," Deceit says smugly. "We all did."


End file.
